Straight to the Heart
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Now a Pokémon Master, Ash has a new quest and asks Misty and Brock to accompany him. But before he can continue with his journey a new threat sets in. Can Ash save Misty before he loses her to a new evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Straight to the Heart**

Chapter 1- The Storm

Disclaimer - I do not own anything regarding Pokémon.

Author's note - I just want to give a huge shout out to Anonymous101 for being such a creative and skilled writer that inspired me to pick up my favorite hobby. It's been years since I sat down to write something and with the recent Pokémon craze I finally have a spark in me that is just itching to be written down. So if you haven't checked out Anonymous101's work, I strongly suggest it!

The day is shinning brightly and together, Ash, Misty, and Brock decided to stop for the day and enjoy the sun and set up camp for the night. They have been walking non stop besides to sleep and eat for days and today was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. The spot they chose was nestled in the middle of thick green trees surrounding a small pound with a medium sized water fall, perfect for swimming as well as a nice surrogate shower area.

"Well, now is the perfect time to let our Pokémon out for the day!" Ash shouted as he called out all five of his Pokémon; Meganium, Donphan, Quilava, Espeon, and his newest edition, a Mantyke. They all popped out of their pokeballs happily and began running around enjoying the freedom. Pikachu bounced off of Ash's shoulder calling out to his friends and running off to play for the day.

Misty laughed and threw her Pokémon out along with Ash's, over the years of being a gym trainer helped her water Pokémon collection grow. "Come on out Gyarados, Vaporeon, Tentacruel, Corsula, and Psyduck!" She stood along side Ash on a row of rocks over looking the small pond with most of their Pokémon splashing away, besides Psyduck who still has yet to evolve nor learn to swim.

"That's okay Psyduck," She said pityingly as he clung to her leg, "You can stay right here."

"Okay guys! Come on out!" Brock yelled, throwing out his Pokémon also, "Go Steelix, Gravelor, Crobat, and Chansey!"

Ash smiled as he looked out at the playing Pokémon, it has been years since things were like this, traveling around with backpacks not really knowing if they'll find a place to sleep for the night but enjoying every minute of it anyways. It has been nine years since destiny took them their separate ways and now at only nineteen years old Ash is known as the prodigy teen of Pallet Town. He went through region to region challenging any leader or champion that stood in his way of his dream. He has earned his spot as the Kanto League's Champion and into one of the Elite Four. Currently he is out on a mission, that he volunteered for, to go re visit all of the Kanto gyms and challenge their strength and ability's as gym leaders. Not everyone can be a gym leader and it takes constant skill and resourcefulness to continue on with the title's. This was Ash's dream job, having the title as Pokémon Master yet still going through and challenging old friends and new competitors. The gym leaders didn't necessarily have to beat him but their gym had to be in top shape, their Pokémon had to be in a healthy, fighting state and the gym leader themselves had to prove that they were still challenging.

When he was given this job his first thought was to visit Brock whose father maintained the gym still. Brock was too busy traveling from region to facility making sure Pokémon centers and breeding centers were up to par with the well being of each and every Pokémon. He has made a huge name of himself known to all as the greatest Pokémon doctor/breeder for his age at only twenty-three. Not only is he paid for his visits and advice but he also sells his recipes for Pokémon food which is known as the healthiest diet for all different kinds of Pokémon breeds. He sends the money back home to his family giving them everything they could want and need finally. He was visiting home for one of his sister's birthday when Ash stopped by telling him the great news that his father Flint passed his inspection test and can resume holding the Pewter City Gym Leader. His real motive was to ask Brock to accompany him on his journey through the Kanto region.

"I figure since your job is to travel through the region might as well check up facilities as I check up on the gyms... It'll be just like old times Brock!" Ash had said to Brock, and it was an offer he couldn't refuse. The two had grown to be such best friends going through such trials no child has ever gone through and still coming out on top and in healthy condition. Their travels strengthened their relationship and left an ever lasting bond. This new adventure with Ash would be just like old times... except they were missing one thing, or rather one person. Misty.

Ash still felt bubbles of excitement over her name. The three had kept contact over the years but seeing each other for the first time in years was a real shock for Ash, sure he had grown into a handsome, charming man standing tall at 6'0. He was lean and muscular from all of the physical training he endured with his Pokémon to be the best. His dark hair was pretty much the same, messy and unruly hidden underneath a favorite hat of his. He lost his baby fat cheeks, his face becoming more defined complimenting his chestnut eyes. Yes he was known to many, many women as the sexiest Pokémon Master of all time! He knew this but it still made him act childish and blush at the thought of girls fawning over him.

Nothing prepared him for the sight of his female best friend though. He had called her letting her know of his test and they playfully fought about who was going to win and so on but what caught the red head off guard was when he told her he wanted her to join him on his new journey.

"I have Brock with me Misty, I need my team back, my friends to guide me through like old times, what do you say?" She couldn't say no to him even if she wanted to. The damn boy still gave her goosebumps when she saw him on the cover of a new magazine. He had grown into an exceptional man indeed.

Ash and Brock made it to the Cerulean gym in record time since Ash was so eager to see his best friend but he bumped into the vivacious cerulean sisters instead right when he entered the gym. Brock went from a level headed man to a puddle of hot goo when he caught sight of the three sisters.

"Hahaha, oh Brock you still haven't changed one bit! Like our baby sister is so excited to be leaving with you guys, she's had her bags packed since she got off the phone with you!" Daisy giggled as she pushed Brock away from her.

"Daisy could you not embarrass me this one time?" a familiar voice said from around the corner.

And there she was, his ... beautiful best friend! Misty had grown just a tad, probably around 5'6 but that didn't stop her endless legs. She rounded out in all of the right spots but still had a muscular and fit figure from years of swimming every single day. Her shorts she wore left little to the imagination with muscular thighs and long pale legs. She wore a blue crop top that showed off her midriff and her ... Ash blushed for even looking had made her crop top even shorter. Her red hair was still short but she didn't keep it up in a side pony tail anymore, she kept it in a short A line bob with bangs that framed her cheeks. She was gorgeous! A knockout!

"Hey you guys!" she smiled at them so happy to finally see them in person after so many years. And Ash melted, he still felt hot under the collar when he saw any girl he liked but this was different, this was a genuine, intense feeling swirling in the pit of his stomach. Only her smile could do that to him.

Just like old times they started arguing over the assessment Ash had to give and he battled her. He won but she still passed the test giving him quite the challenge. Misty was no push over when it came to being the Cerulean Gym Leader. When she left Ash and Brock and came back home while her sisters were touring on vacation she felt like a joke, a washed up brat baby sister of the beautiful gym sisters. Whoever stopped by only wanted to see her sisters. So she trained her Pokémon hard and took a page from Ash and trained right along side them to become the best water Pokémon gym trainer anyone has heard of for miles to come. She was always cute but as she grew into a young woman of twenty - one she was arguably more beautiful then her sisters. She trained hard and it paid off. She worked too hard to hand over the gym to her whiney, self - centered sisters so she never left the gym when they came home. Instead she became known as the only gym leader in Cerulean City. When Ash came to take her away her sisters readily agreed to stand in for their baby sister. They wanted nothing more then to have her re join her child hood crush.

"Misty want to battle your Vaporeon with my Espeon?" Ash asked her still standing on the same rock formation around the pond. Brock was already setting up camp and starting lunch. They couldn't have picked a better place if they tried, next to the area Brock was setting up a pot for stew was an abandoned log cabin in perfect sturdy condition. The windows and doors were still in working condition and would be perfect for sleeping in tonight. The cabin only had one bed but they could fight over that later.

"You're on show off! Vaporeon, would you like to battle right now?"

The blue tailed Pokémon happily jumped onto a rock ledge and chirped happily ready for the next training session.

"Come on Espeon lets show this hot head what a real master looks like!"

"You jerk, you may have the Pokémon Master title but you'll always be a bratty ten year old!" With a really nice body, she thought.

Ash growled and grit his teeth, "Espeon, quick attack and then use psychic!"

"Vaporeon dodge and dive into the water, try to not get hit by the psychic beams!"

Brock shook his head and smiled, those two were always ready to yell at each other, some things just never change. He was happiest when he was with the two of them and just watched them for a bit. The two had grown into wonderful people, each surpassing any obstacle in their way and demolishing anything that tried to stop them. Ash's Espeon used a psychic attack that threw Vaporeon straight into the water but that was a mistake when Vaporeon just camouflaged into the water and pounced.

A huge gust of cold air hit him suddenly and he looked up at the sky. It was still clear and sunny but off to the west was dark stormy clouds. He frowned and called Ash and Misty over to him, "Guys can you go gather wood and supplies enough for a few days, I think a huge storm is headed our way. I'll get the cabin set up while you guys take care of that."

Ash and Misty nodded looking up at the sky and noticing the chilly breeze that hit them. Misty could smell the rain in the air and knew rain would be hitting them very soon. She recalled all of her Pokémon and jumped onto a few rocks leading her back onto the grass. Ash followed suit and together with Pikachu close behind they ran into the forest gathering up as much wood and supplies as they could find.

The wind was really picking up and making it hard to see without getting dust in their eyes and noses. Misty looked at Ash as he climbed a tree to gather thicker branches for a fire. She turned her head slightly when she felt a gust of wind and rain splatter her cheek and a dark shadow passed over Ash in the trees. The minute her eyes were on the spot of the shadow it was gone from sight but she knew she saw something so she kept spinning in place to find it... must have been a cloud passing over head. She bent down to pick up some rocks and stuffing them in her bag she had. she kept wiping her eyes as the rain really started coming down soaking her clothes and chilling her to the bone. This rain was ice cold! She didn't remember hearing anything about a storm headed their way...

"Shit!" Ash cried as he fell in a heap with the branches falling along with him striking his head and legs hitting the ground next to him.

She called out to him and ran over helping him up, he had a few cuts on his cheeks but nothing a little Neosporin wouldn't fix. "I'm alright, the rain just made the tree slippery and I went too high. I think we have enough though." Ash said as he rubbed his cheek.

_swoosh!_

Misty swung around confirming her suspicion that something was here. "Ash did you hear that?" She whispered, her knees locking up.

Ash must have not heard her or ignored her as he didn't answer and continued to pick up the branches.

A sudden feeling of dread took her over and her eyes widened in fear. She twirled around looking for the source of her discomfort but the only thing she saw was a huge black shadow heading straight for her. Before she could react she was hit head on by the shadow and the pain that wracked her body was so powerful she fell straight to her knees.

"Mist!" Ash scrambled to her placing a confused hand on her hip, she was huddled on the ground in a fetal position hands over her chest crying out, tears streaming down her face. "Misty look at me, look at me, what's wrong? Misty!" He picked her up by her shoulders and as fast as her crying had started it had stopped. She was staring at him eyes wide and full of fear and confusion. She was shaking but no longer seemed to be hurting. "What... What happened?"

"I... I don't know... I saw something, It was in the trees, I tried to tell you, it ... attacked, no it just went past me.. through me? It was so painful... I never felt pain like that." She was shaking from head to toe. The pain she just felt was unbearable.

Ash stood up and brought her up along with him, "You're okay, you must have been hit with something in the wind." He didn't sound so sure but he gathered up the rest of the fire wood anyways.

Ash walked on ahead of her but Pikachu stayed close to Misty. She frowned and shivered but she followed Ash, they needed to get out of this rain. Whatever hit her must have been brought upon by this storm. Maybe Ash was right and something did hit her from the wind. Her soaking hair kept wiping her in the face, luckily it was short enough to only irritate her neck and cheeks and not her mouth or eyes.

They saw the cabin and ran for it, all of the camping stuff and Brock were inside the tiny cabin. It was already shinning inside. Ash ran up and held the door open for her as she stepped inside to the heat. Instantly she felt better, she tossed Brock her bag full of supplies and pulled off her soaking shoes. Ash set down all of the heavy fire wood and closed the door also pulling his shoes off. The cabin was warm and only the wind was heard outside but non of it was felt seeping in.

"Are you guys okay? You look shaken up..."Brock started as he was dishing up some food into bowls.

They only nodded, not sure what to say about what had just happened.

"Get dried up and we'll have dinner." He said knowing they weren't going to share. Maybe they were just mad about the sudden rain they got swept up in.

After getting changed into warm, dry clothes they all sat down to eat. Pikachu happily sat on Ash's knee and nibbled on his food. Ash was starving and gulped his food down and even got seconds but Misty barely touched her food. She was feeling feverish and on edge. No... something happened out there and she was not making this fever up... something was wrong. But she didn't voice her concerns. Instead she stayed up as long as she could with the boys talking about the old days when they still traveled around and when she started to get dizzy she announced she was going to bed.

"Go ahead and take the bed Misty, Brock and I will just sleep here," He pointed to a spot next to the fire. The cabin really was cozy and comfortable. Brock already had the fire going by the time they got back which was just like him, have everything prepared and ready to go in an emergency.

Misty nodded and told them goodnight as she wearily set up her sleeping bag on top of the bed. She climbed in and fell asleep as soon her head hit the pillow. As she slept Ash, nor Brock noticed her feverish shakes but Pikachu kept looking towards her way and twitching his ears. He could sense something was not right with the red headed girl but since Ash didn't seem to notice he went right on back to his dinner.

Finally once the boys were done with dinner Ash and Brock set their bowls off to the side and set up their sleeping bags also. It wasn't long before Brock fell asleep next to the comfortable fire but Ash still couldn't sleep. What happened to Misty today was unsettling... something wasn't right. He rolled over careful not to roll on top of his mouse Pokémon, he learnt the painful way not to do that, and looked at Misty. She was sleeping on her side away from them, but she seemed to be sleeping alright. He sighed and rolled onto his back, he guessed she was just shaken up about what happened today and that's why she didn't touch her food.

Whatever it was, it was all over and in the morning the storm will have passed and they'll continue on their journey just like before. Not a care in the world.

**********  
**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Its been years since I did any kind of writing and I'm excited to be back, hopefully I can pick up my old stories too! I believe this is my first Pokémon story though so I'm really excited to see how this goes. **


	2. Dive into the Heart

**Straight to the Heart**

**Chapter 2 - Dive into the heart**

**Disclaimer - Nope! I still don't own anything.**

*********

Two days.

It has been two painful days. Brock woke up early to get breakfast started two days ago, the storm was still pouring rain outside but at least the thunder and wind had stopped. He made oatmeal and fed the Pokémon, it wasn't unusual for him to be awake a few hours earlier than Ash and Misty but when Ash woke up they both noticed Misty still sleeping. Since she wasn't feeling too good yesterday so they decided to let her sleep.

"I wonder when this storm will pass... I hate being cooped up like this." Ash grumbled into his oatmeal.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I have tons of stuff I could be doing but instead I'm just sitting here, wasting time." Brock agreed.

"It makes me lazy and want to go back to sleep."

"You always want to sleep." Brock laughed and got up to clean up a bit. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and started going through it and remembering the times he first saw each and every Pokémon in his registered Pokedex.

An hour passed and the time was dragging on but small talk kept them entertained that was until Pikachu cooed softly from Misty's bed. "What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked as he stood up, Brock was outside trying not to get drenched as he rinsed off some dishes in the rain. He walked over to her bed and instantly knew something was wrong. Misty was on her side but her hips weren't moving up and down with each breath, in fact she was completely still.

He panicked and dropped to his knees clutching onto her body turning her over to lay on her back. She was pale, sickly pale with dark circles around her eyes and very cold. extremely cold.

Ash stood up and backed away fast, terrified and not knowing what to do next. His breath quickened and his chest hurt... she's dead... Misty is dead. She was dead and he didn't know what to do, he let her die. She was hurt yesterday and he let her die! This was all his fault!

"Brock! BROCK!" He yelled at the top of his lungs still standing still staring at Misty in horror and disbelief.

Brock came tumbling in shocked, "Wha? What Ash?" He noticed the terrified look in his friend's eyes and noticed what he was staring at, Misty. "Oh god." He rushed over and dropped to his knees and began examining her.

Ash never moved an inch but he was shaking with nausea. Tears started forming, this couldn't be... she couldn't be, they just got back together. She's so young, his friend... his best friend.

"Ash," Brock whispered.

Ash didn't want to know the answer, he couldn't bear it. What was going to happen now?

"She's alive, but very weak, almost in a comatose state but we won't know until we get her to a doctor. We can't move her in this condition Ash." He brushed her bangs off of her forehead tenderly and pulled the sleeping bag up closer to her chest, keeping her warm. Pikachu sat down next to her and snuggled close to her cheek, cooing softly.

Ash fell to his knees and wiped the tears from his eyes. She's okay, well... she's not dead and that's all the matters right now. They could worry about how to take care of her one step at a time but she was alive. It's not the end. "What happened to her Brock?"

"I don't know, she said she wasn't feeling well last night. Did she cut herself on something rusty?"

Ash shook his head, "Yesterday, in the forest she said a shadow attacked her and she collapsed complaining of awful pain but she said as soon as she felt it, it was gone and she was okay, just shaken up. Brock, do you think this is what caused this? What happened? Is she going to be okay?"

Brock didn't answer for a short time, he was listening to her heart, her pulse and opened her eyelids only to see the whites of her eyes. "I don't know Ash. I've never heard of anything like this before, maybe she hit her head and she has a concussion. She's in stable condition right now, she's just sleeping so once this storm clears I'll go get help for her. We can't move her like this. All we can do is wait."

"Wait..." Ash muttered softly as he stared at his red headed friend, to the left of her was a window with a perfect view of the pouring rain. All the energy he had instantly left him, he felt powerless and emotionless. "Wait..." He said again leaning against the wall next to Misty's bed staring out of the window.

That was two days ago.

Ash wanted to leave yesterday but the lighting storm came back making it nearly impossible to venture outside. As the two friends never took their eyes off of her and even took turns sleeping to watch her throughout the night. She never moved and her condition never got better nor worse. It was as if she was just asleep.

Brock was packing up some supplies in his bag and fastening a coat on getting ready to venture out into the storm. It was raining slightly but nothing like before and they couldn't wait for long. The plan was for Brock to get help while Ash stayed and kept an eye on Misty. He'd be back with help. They didn't say anything just nodded their silent goodbyes and Brock was gone.

Ash sighed from the floor. His back was in agony but it was nothing compared to his nerves and heart. She looked so peaceful sleeping but something was terribly wrong.

He picked at his fingernail as he remembered long ago his mother had read him a bed time story about a princess who pricked her finger and was supposed to die from a curse, but three fairies cast an enchantment on the princess allowing her to sleep until her true love came to wake her up with a kiss. He laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of the whole concept. True love's kiss... what a load of shit. Misty didn't need a kiss she needed a doctor.

But if Brock was as close to a doctor as they could get and he couldn't figure it out then... what if they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her?

"I was attacked by a dark shadow... no it passed through me..." He heard her voice in his head. When he saw her on the ground she was clutching her chest as if that was the source of her pain.

"Shadow..." He whispered out loud making Pikachu pop his head up. Ash leaned over and grabbed his back pack from the corner of the bed and rummaged through it. He found his Pokedex and opened it up to the ghost Pokémon category.

He didn't find anything even close to humans ever being attacked by a ghost Pokémon, only scared or terrorized but never putting anyone in a comatose state. He flipped through trying to find possessions, he heard of stories from Lavender town about people going to Pokémon Tower and witnessing people acting strange in there. They would have crazed looks on their faces and sometimes lash out violently or just battle the mourning people. Theories have speculated that these people have been possessed by either Ghost Pokémon or actual ghosts of the deceased Pokémon. None of these have been proven.

He sighed and slammed his Pokedex down frustrated with his lack of progress. He rubbed his head angrily. He had a massive headache that just wouldn't go away. If only he had a Drowzee to put him to sleep like Misty. He sat up suddenly wide awake, a Drowzee! of course! Why didn't he think of this earlier, a psychic Pokémon. Misty has been hypnotized before, why couldn't this be any different? He opened up his Pokedex once more to flip through to the psychic Pokémon tab and began reading.

He grit his teeth in irritation. Nothing. Nothing in the Pokedex does it confirm a psychic Pokémon was strong enough to put somebody in a comatose state. Especially travel in a shadowy form.

_Nenet Hanif, a psychic Pokémon specialist claims to have the ability through her psychic Pokémon to dig through a person's mind even in a comatose state. She specializes in helping people choosing to pull the chord on coma patients or wait it through based on brain activity through what Nenet claims to be as mind travel. Scientists call her a fraud, claiming that her Pokémon only help her see the patients aura, not their actual memories but other's swear by her work claiming to finally have peace of mind over the well being of their loved ones. Currently Nenet resides in Viridian forest in the Kanto Region..._

"Nenet Hanif. You just might be our only hope... and Viridian Forest isn't far from here at all." He looked at Misty's peaceful state and decided that this was the right path to choose. Brock would just have to come find them he decided. Ash scribbled a note for Brock and packed up his belongings._ _He took out a warm sweater for Misty and lifted her up, pulling the sweater over her shoulders. Her head lopped from side to side so he tilted her against his chest as he adjusted her sweater and placed her shoes on. Once she was all geared up and ready to go he sat her up in a sitting position and sat on the bed his back facing her and wedging himself in between her legs. He pulled her arms up and over his shoulders and stood up, securely wrapping her legs around his hips he was ready to go.

"Come on Pikachu, were going to get Misty help." He said to the mouse Pokémon who happily followed along after Ash's feet.

Ash wasn't sure how long he was walking for, his legs hurt and his arms hurt from carrying Misty for so long but he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. He was so close, he made it to Viridian Forest and although it was nightfall he still knew his way around and all he had to look for was some sort of light from a tent or a cabin or cottage... anything... any sign of life would do. He was tired and worn out and growing weary but he wouldn't fail his friend. It was dangerous even brining her out into the cold like this but what other choice did he have? Allow Brock's doctor that he brought hook her up to a machine in a hospital only to be told she wouldn't wake up? No he refused to give up on her like that.

"You've come looking for me haven't you, because of that girl." A thick voice spoke softly from behind Ash. He turned around to see a petite dark skinned woman with long raven colored hair braided in dread locks and big wide eyes.

Ash held back a sarcastic reply of why he would be carrying around a girl on his back but held his tongue. You shouldn't be rude to those you request help from. "Please," He said instead, "It's my friend, something is wrong with her, she was hit by a shadow and now she's been sleeping for days. I don't know where else to go."

The woman nodded and walked by Ash motioning him to follow her. It was dark out but her brightly colored skirt led the way for him. She was beautiful in a mystic way. Her voice was deep and thick with an accent from Egypt and the way she moved was graceful almost as if she was floating. "Come with me." She stated already leading the way.

It wasn't a long walk back to her home, which wasn't much. It was no larger then the cabin Ash, Misty, and Brock stayed in but it had a porch with a kitchen as well as a small bathroom. "Please, set her on the bed." She motioned to the corner where a bed was pushed against the wall. He guessed it was the woman's bed but he didn't give it too much thought as he carefully laid Misty down onto of the sheets.

"Nenet I read about you from my Pokedex and I know people call you a fraud but I believe in you. You're my last-" Nenet cut him off with a silencing finger as she rustled through her drawers to find some herbs. She threw them into a mortar and pestle grinding a few herbs together.

"Something sinister is inside of this girl's soul, one that I have yet to witness. This is not an accident, whatever is looming in this girl's soul is attempting to devour it." She rubbed some herbs onto Misty's chest and his heart fluttered when he saw her take a small breath. "She's a very strong person to have not been consumed by this entity. Something is keeping her here but there is no way I can bring her out. Soon, she will be a shell and your friend will be no more." She spoke softly and with pure remorse on every syllabus adding more to his grief. No... she was his last hope.

Ash collapsed in a near by chair his fists clenched tightly. His head hurt, his heart ached, his whole body was tired and drained but he didn't care. This was what he was dreading to find out.

"No." He said firmly standing up, "I won't accept that I can't do anything for her. There has to be something! Nenet, I read that you can dive deep into the minds of people with the help of your psychic Pokémon. Money is no problem, what ever you want I will give to you but you will not let me down. I'll do it myself if I have to." His chest was burning with passion just like when he was in a battle against an opponent. He knew there was more to this woman, he just knew somehow that she was testing his determination. This woman must not know who Ash Ketchem The Pokémon Master is!

"I know who you are," She smiled surprising him out of his internal rant, did she just read his mind? "You are the Pokémon Master, Pallet Town's prodigy. There is nothing I can do Pokémon Master. I should rephrase what I mean, I am not close enough to this girl to even know where to go when dealing with such a deep trance. She is lost deep within her soul and I would not know where to go. But if you are willing I shall send you into her mind and soul-"

"Yes! Send me in right now! I will save her!" Always the hero. He had to be, and most times he felt like a cheese ball but it was just who he is.

She shook her head and kept the slight smile on her lips, "It is not so simple, please, sit," She motioned to the chair and waited for him to sit before continuing, "I have trained for years in the arts of psychic auras and the powers of psychic Pokémon but you are untrained and have no clue what you are doing. I have a feeling that this is the right choice however. It is dangerous, you need to dive deep into her mind until you find the center of her heart where she is locked away. You will be tricked and terrorized young Master but I believe if your heart is strong enough and you will succeed. If you fail..."

"I wont !" He interrupted yet again.

"If you fail," She continued as if he never said anything, "You will be lost forever also. Both of you will be consumed by this evil presence and you will both be shells of the people you once were."

His heart beat quickened. A shell? His whole life was a challenge and he went head first into every obstacle, loving every second of it. He became the very best for miles to come and yet the thought of loosing who he, Ash Ketchem is, terrified him. But he would never give up on his friends or family. Never! "I'm ready." His voice was firm, his eyes were steady, and his resolve was solid. Nenet knew he was ready. She nodded and pulled out her Pokeball and called out her Hypno.

"This will no easy trial Pokémon Master. Now close your eyes, when you wake up you might not realize or even remember what your goal is. Focus on the task at hand and you will find where you need to go. May the heavens look upon you young one." She whispered and the last thing Ash saw was Hypno swinging its pendulum side to side.


	3. The Meeting

**Straight to the Heart**

**Chapter 3 - The Meeting**

**Disclaimer - Pokémon does not belong to me. **

**Author's Note - Thank you to my first reviewer Sakurablossom729! I hope I don't disappoint with the suspense!**

Ash sat up quickly breathing hard and eyes wide. He let the adrenaline rush wear off, trying to calm his erratic beating heart and tried to put his mind back together. He was confused and frazzled and had no idea where he was. Sighing heavily he rubbed his face and swung his legs off of the bed and looked around. He was in a Pokémon Center but he was alone. Brock and Misty must have already woken up and went to breakfast. He didn't notice Pikachu with him either and summed it up to breakfast also.

What a dream he had, it was faint but it was starting to come together, something happened to them that disrupted their travels. But it was all just a dream, a realistic dream, but a dream none the less. They were all safe and still traveling together. He was still really confused though, his mind was jumbled up as if he drank all night. What town were they in? What gym was next to be assessed? Come to think of it, weren't they just in a forest on their way to Viridian city? No that was the dream... right? He really needed to find Brock and Misty. He pulled his jeans on, slipped his shoes on and pulled his hat on over his messy hair.

He opened the door and walked into the hallway but he stopped in his tracks. This Pokémon Center didn't look at all like one he remembered. In fact this wasn't even a Pokémon Center, it was a warehouse of some sort. Rows and rows of shelves piled high with pallets and boxes. The smell was sterile and clean, like a doctors or dentist office but the warehouse was dusty and old creaking floor boards for it to have such a clean smell.

Cautiously he walked through the isles of shelves looking around for any hint of where he might be but there was nothing. In the back of the warehouse was a door that was ajar with light shinning through, that must be where Brock and Misty is right now. He quickened his pace eager to leave this musty warehouse full of unmarked boxes. His curiosity told him to peak into the boxes but something held him back, he felt like he shouldn't be here. As if sleeping here was an accident and he was trespassing.

He reached the door and stepped outside, into the blinding light. He shielded his eyes and tried to get a visual of where he actually was. He was standing on a grassy field with white lilies surrounding the entire field. The air smelled faintly of salt water and he wondered if he was in Cerulean City? He thought they left already and he didn't recognize where he was at all. In fact there weren't any buildings besides the factory in the middle of no where.

Factory? He turned around and found just a small little office building in the middle of a grassy field. The building was an old Victorian style with white pillars and pointed roof. He didn't remember walking out of this place, especially since the front entrance had a porch and steps. Now this was just bizarre..

He had to find Misty and Brock. He ran as fast as he could feeling panic rise in his chest. He clenched his jaw and ran even faster when he realized with each step he took he smashed the lilies turning them to dust. There was no where else for him to go but on the lilies...

He saw the top of a domed building and ran faster his apprehension building. Was that the Cerulean gym that was getting closer? It was! That familiar red and yellow domed building with the giant Dewgong on the front was one building he could never forget. He ran as fast as he could and swung the front glass doors open. Finally a place he felt familiar and safe in. He ran through the blue hued hallway lined with aquarium tanks full of water Pokémon and reached the end where the double doors that read STAFF ONLY and rushed through them.

For the second time in just a short while of waking up he stopped dead in his tracks. This was the Cerulean Gym, that much was clear. The diving board was right in front of him with the regular Lapras, Horsea, and Seal figures on the wall right where they should be. The giant pool was shimmering blue giving the only source of light in the main aquarium room. Even though it was day light outside the glass domed windows were dark and shown only moonlight. The strangest part about the whole pool was the glimmering water bubbles floating above the water. They were glowing gold, hundreds of them just floating above the pool like fireflies in the night. He walked right up to the edge of the pool and stretched his fingers out trying to touch one.

The second his finger brushed the bubble orb his foot slipped and he fell into the pool with his fingers still wrapped around the bubble orb. He waited for the cold water to come but it never did, he was just falling through a tunnel of shimmering lights. Now he was officially convinced he was drugged.

Ash readied himself for the pain to come from hitting the ground but it never came, instead he felt a thud against his body. He lifted his head and heard yelling. He was in a room sitting on the floor and in front of him was four little girls. No older then ten, but the youngest one made his heart skip a beat, it was Misty. He'd recognize those big blue green eyes anywhere, especially with a head full of red hair. But why was she a toddler? Where was he? What the hell was going on? Why couldn't the girls see him? So many questions and not one of them has been answered.

"Hello?" His voice was lost in a shrill cry from Misty, "Stop it! I'm not!"

"Haha oh Misty, you'll never be like mom and dad and be the Cerulean Gym leader. It's obvious they want responsible daughters to take over for them, not some immature cry baby." Her older sister Violet said. He recognized all three sisters from their hair color.

Was he witnessing a home movie? That didn't make any sense, because why was he in the actual movie?

Misty's sisters just laughed at the fiery red head as tears welled up in her eyes. It was clear tears egged the older girls on and she learned that quickly and was doing her best to hold them back but as her sisters words grew harsher so did Misty's anger and the tears started flowing.

"I'll be better then Mom and Dad! I wouldn't let three spoiled brats run the gym!" Ash took a step back from the raging passion that he literally felt coming off of young Misty. He really felt her emotions just then.

Why was he here, witnessing this personal moment? He knew her sisters always picked on her but this was just being bullies and something he didn't want to witness. Especially since he couldn't even be heard to stand up for his friend.

"Girls!" A woman called from the hallway, "Dinner is ready girls, wash up and come on down!"

Daisy, Lily and Violet laughed at their younger sister rubbing her eyes and left. His heart went out to her. She stood there, chubby red cheeks soaking wet but she never muttered a cry.

"I will." She whispered, "I'll be better then them."

"You will Misty... you become the greatest water Pokémon gym leader in all of Kanto." He said even knowing he couldn't be heard. He watched as the young red headed toddler padded over to a small tank full of colorful fish and sit down in front watching them all.

And that's when he lost all of his resolve and freaked out, he could hear her thoughts!

_You're just like me, trapped in a tank. When you're bigger that's when you'll be set free. Same with me, I'll be free too._

Free...

He grit his teeth as he felt a sharp pain flash through his skull. Why did the word free bother him like that? He looked at his friend with a frown, she has always reminded him as water. Never the same, always changing and depending on the situation she could drastically change her mood but what really made him think she was like water was her constant need to be different and free from her sisters. Even as early on as a young toddler she wanted to be free of her sister's shadows. She was always just a second thought to anyone who knew the Cerulean sisters. There was never a fourth sister until now. Misty worked her ass off to become the best, but she wasn't the fourth sister. She was Misty Waterflower, the water Pokémon Gym Leader of Cerulean.

Ash smiled as he realized that the fire in this girl's eyes never went out. She never gave up on being her own person and not just a shadow. She truly was a unique person. He looked up when he noticed a man walk in with red hair exactly like Misty's. Was this her father?

Misty never mentioned her parents, only once when she said they died when she was very little and it was just the four of them. That was it, she never went on to explain further and they never pressed her.

The man sat down and frowned at the angry red blotches on his daughters cheeks. "Judging from the looks your older sisters are giving each other and the absence of my Little Princess I'd gather they were picking on you again." He sighed brushing her hair away that was stuck to her sticky cheeks.

"They don't care as much as I do Daddy..."

"Of course they don't Misty, they're just like your mother always focusing on her looks and being important in the eyes of their loved ones. They will learn just like your mother did that beauty comes from the inside and family will always love each other no matter what. Your mother was a brat when she was younger too you know."

Misty looked up at her father in confusion. Her mother was a beautiful woman with long dark blue hair and a smile that could charm anyone was just as mean as her sisters? Her mother always had a soft spot for her three older sisters because they wanted to do things like dress up and play make up all the time with their mother but Misty hated that stuff and preferred to maintain the gym with her father. The man who taught her how to fish and that beauty didn't matter if you didn't have a good heart.

He smiled at her wide eyes, "Nobody is born perfect Mist,"

Mist... that's what Ash called her sometimes... did she hate that nickname now?

"We are all born with traits both bad and good traits but we must learn to use them to our advantages for the better. You're mother was a vain young lady and cared only about getting people who mattered to listen to her. It wasn't until she met me, your average Joe that changed her out look on life. Deep down I knew she had a heart of gold, a true gem hidden behind those beautiful looks of hers. Your sisters are no different Mist, they inherited all of her wondrous traits, good and bad and now they too must learn how to use them. But you my little sea urchin!" He lunged down and picked up the squealing child and tickled her, "You'll always be just like me, nothing can stand in the way of your dreams and not even your sisters can hold you back. You'll always have me and you'll always be MY girl."

Misty clung to her father tightly, even at four years old she was bright beyond her years and understood perfectly what her father was trying to tell her, "I love you Daddy." He was telling her that the gym was his pride and joy and he knew one day Misty would be the water Pokémon champion her father was.

"Now, let's go eat my little mermaid." He stood up bringing Misty with him and walked out of the door, Ash went to follow but instead of going through the door he fell straight down into a tunnel of lights and color once more.

"SHIT!" He panicked, he was seriously not eating weird foods before bed. This was one of the realistic dreams he has ever had. He was 100% positive he was dreaming now. "Oof!" He fell flat on his face onto soft grass, but ground none the less and it still hurt.

Shakily he sat up trying to adjust to his surroundings. The place looked familiar a narrow road along a river bed. There was a place like this near Pallet Town that he used to come to quite often to fish.

Speaking of fishing, there was a young girl fishing there right now. He stood up to talk to her but he stopped, that wasn't any girl, that was Misty! But she was very young... in fact by the shorts and yellow tank top and red suspenders he knew this was the same Misty he had first met when he was ten.

_Maybe I should just go back home. I don't even know what I'm doing out here... I'm lonely and bored, at least at home I had those three stodges to keep me company. _Ash could hear her thoughts again, _I can't go back yet, they'll just laugh at me that I keep loosing battles. I'll never make Dad proud._

"Huh? Hey I caught something!" She yelled to nobody and stood up pulling at her line as hard as she could.

Hey Ash knew this scene! this was when Misty first pulled him and Pikachu from the river and ... he stole her bike.

The familiar exchange just took place and off Ash went running away from the pack of angry Spearow. What got to him was how he just left her without worrying if she was going to be okay or not. He just took her advice and booked it. Letting her to fend for herself.

The red head packed up her belongings and took off after the kid that just stole her bike. She knew exactly where he was going since she was the one that told him to get Pikachu to the Pokémon Center but it wasn't until it started pouring rain that she frowned... her rain coat was in that bike basket and Ash felt guilty. He hadn't known that. In fact he was so worried about Pikachu he just reacted without thinking.

_Of course I'd get my bike stolen on the first day out on my own. Daisy, Lily, and Violet warned me bad stuff would happen to me on my own. I still can't go home though... the only thing I can do is follow that kid and pummel him!_

Pure rage filled her to the brim, it was trickling rain now but she was still soaked and freezing but right there in the mud was her bike, rusted over and burnt to a crisp. That damn kid somehow destroyed her bike! She picked up her bike and continued to follow him into the city.

He walked after her as she fumed along, tugging her bike with her. He couldn't believe seeing all of this as if it was just like yesterday but it's been nine years! He saw her chase his younger self and Officer Jenny as they rushed off and left her in a waft of smoke. Now he really felt bad. He sure was a stupid kid in the beginning.

He followed her all the way until she reached the Pokémon Center and barged in yelling at himself? This was weird.

As she was yelling at him she noticed the poor boy was beaten and battered, he was a real mess and when she fell over from the heavy bike he had genuine concern all over his face as he tried to help her up. But her pride was too strong to let him.

He promised her he'd pay for her bike but he had real worry etched on his face and all anger just drifted away... something about this Kid... He was cute..

She thought he was cute when they first met? Or was this just his dream making it up? But how could he dream this stuff anyways? How did he know what Misty was thinking and how could he know what Misty's father looked like and how her mother used to be. This wasn't a dream, these were Misty's real memories but how did he get here? Why was he here? And just like before he felt a rush of splitting pain in his head.

And then Team Rocket showed up. After a few failed attempts at throwing Pokeballs he remembered how awkwardly brave she had been and stalled for him so he could get Pikachu to safety. He really took poor Misty for granted.

She brought her Staru out while Ash ran away but Team Rocket beat her Pokémon with Koffing and Ekans. The next morning after the whole Pokémon Center blew up from Pickachu's super charger thunderbolt they headed off and began their journey.

Misty continued to follow his younger self and older Ash had to wonder just exactly why she followed him since he could easily get her information and send money to her for her bike. She must have really not trust him.

Misty followed the black haired boy and smiled, she was lonely and this kid was intriguing. He put excitement back into her life, they fought every minute of the day and she loved it. He kept her on her toes and gave her just what she was looking for, a challenge.

Older Ash smiled at the two children preparing to go to sleep still arguing. He felt really exhilarated learning that Misty was following him out of interest, even though she wanted a new bike that wasn't her first reason. Maybe fate really did bring them together.

As dream Misty fell asleep everything blurred out and he slipped into a wave of color and lights once more. When was he going to wake up from this dream? Not a dream, memories? Where was he? Why couldn't he remember anything?


	4. Shattered Memories

**Straight to the Heart**

**Chapter 4 - Shattered Memories**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Pokémon.**

**Author's note- Thank you to all of my reviewers, favorites and followers! To those asking for Ash and Misty ship moments, you will not be disappointed!**

There were just some things in life that Ash hated above all else and that happened to be snow storms. He loved rain storms but just something about snow he hated. It was a really bad snow storm currently right now and he was in the middle of it in an SUV truck that Misty's father was driving. How Ash was able to sit in the truck without anyone noticing he'll never know, but somehow he was able to see Misty's parents in the driver and passenger seats and their four children in the back of the SUV with him. He was dreaming more memories of Misty's but this time he woke up in the car, he didn't have to walk to it. It was late and they were driving somewhere up a mountain during a snowstorm which Ash thought was incredibly dangerous. Not only because of the storm but because it was at night and not a thing could be seen. But Misty's father didn't seem to mind. He was deep in concentration but he wasn't worried about the weather. The four girls in the back were sleeping so Ash couldn't get the best of looks at them but judging from what he could see they seemed to be a bit older.

Daisy, Violet, and Lily seemed to be in their teens with Daisy being the oldest at maybe fifteen? Misty looked to be around seven. The girls weren't fighting for once and all looked peaceful but the storm outside still raged on.

"Maybe leaving tonight was a bad idea." Misty's mother said quietly to her husband.

"I know, you're right. This was a really bad idea, but I wanted to surprise the girls first thing in the morning and be at the cabin. I just didn't think the storm would be this bad." Her husband agreed.

Misty's dad wasn't kidding when he said that her mother was beautiful. She was drop dead gorgeous with long wavy dark blue hair and big blue green eyes, Misty's eyes. She had thick lashes and full pouty lips that added to her beauty. Her voice was silky and whimsical.

"It's okay darling, tomorrow we'll be next to the fire safe and warm enjoying Christmas eve up in the mountains in a cabin! How cool is this?" Her smile was huge as her excitement grew.

Her husband laughed at her and took his eyes off of the road, "I know what you mean, I can't believe it took us this long to-"

"Watch out!" His wife shouted at the top of her lungs waking the girls up and jolting her husband back on the road. But it was too late, the turn was too sharp and he was going a tad too fast. He cursed and shifted the wheels only to slide and skid crashing into the metal guard rail. He heard a sickening wet thud on the window pane next to his wife and his four children were screaming in the back but it was too late to do anything now but pray they make it out okay.

"Daddy?!" Misty cried trying to tug on her father's sleeve in fear.

Daisy and Violet clung to each other as the SUV begun to slide off of the side of the cliff.

"Girls hold on! Thalia get away from the window!" He shouted just as the SUV rolled three times down the cliff and straight into the ice cold river.

Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs as realization hit them, they just tumbled down the cliff and into the water. If they didn't get out they would all drown.

Ash was stuck, he couldn't move, it was if he was just a balloon along for the horrible ride, helpless to do anything but watch.

Immediately Misty's father unbuckled himself and leaned over to his wife to unbuckle her but it was stuck and she wasn't moving at all. She was bent foreword blood all over the window, in her hair, face, and now her lap. Misty's father cursed as he quickly jumped to the back of the truck and helped Misty out of her buckle.

"Daisy help me, grab Violet, I'll get Lily." Daisy nodded through her sobbing and did as she was told. "Girls hold your breath and swim as hard as you can to that ledge!" He shouted and started kicking at the door.

"But mom!"

"I'll come back for her, we need to get you four to safety first. Now hold your breath!" He shouted just as he kicked the door open. As if he could feel what was happening to them all he felt was the burning ice water bite at his skin. But somehow they made it to the shore with most of the help from their father who was a strong swimmer from years of practice at the gym.

"Daddy the car! Mom!" Daisy shouted once they were all safely on land.

"Daisy get the girls to safety, I'll get your mother!" He jumped back into the water and waded his way towards the sinking truck.

Ash wished there was something, anything he could do to help the poor helpless girls. They were frightened and freezing in the middle of no where. If he could just move to follow Misty's dad to help him to safety. He knew the outcome of this night. Misty never spoke about it, but if both of her parents died at the same time this had to be that same time.

His heart broke at the screaming girls huddled together sobbing for their parents but they waited for what seemed for forever but nobody came back. It was at this moment that Ash was witnessing that Misty and her sisters became orphans. The night before Christmas Eve.

Everything went black.

When Ash or rather Misty came to since these were her memories he saw her in a white hospital bed. Her sisters were lined up next to her. Officer Jenny was sleeping in a chair beside all of the beds. His heart went out to the girls. They had frost bite on their faces and their hands were wrapped and bandaged from more frost bite damage. Misty was the first to wake and just sat there in silence. He wished he could hear her thoughts but this was one time he couldn't. He could before, why was this so different?

Her ghostly pale face was terrifying. She sat up with her eyes wide with tears filling her eyes but never falling. Ash guessed she was reliving the accident.

"Daddy... Momma..." Her whisper woke up Officer Jenny.

"Oh, you're awake." She scooted closer to Misty's bed and took her bandaged hand in hers, "Do you remember anything that happened Misty?"

Misty didn't answer but Daisy did, "Where are our parents?" All sisters were awake now and wanted an answer even knowing what the out come would be.

Officer Jenny shook her head and frowned, "I'm sorry girls, they didn't make it."

Violet sobbed into her knees, Lily looked like she was chocking, Daisy kept muttering no over and over while Misty cried freely. His heart ached for them. Nobody should have to loose their parents. Ever.

"I don't understand, our father was the best and fastest swimmer around, how could he drown?" Daisy cried, her voice thick with anguish.

Officer Jenny bit her lip unsure how to talk to three children that just lost their parents. "We believe your father tried his best to get your mother out from the vehicle but when he failed he just hugged her. Your parents died in each other's arms."

"Oh god... he left us. He could have come back... he left us. He's dead." Lily was shaking her head in shock.

This was awful, Ash didn't want to be here anymore. He would give anything to be out of Misty's memories and back into reality. How did he even get here? Why was he witnessing the worst moment in these children's lives?

He grunted and fell back, that sharp pain in his brain was back. What the hell was this?

When he came back to reality he was no longer in the hospital room with the crying girls. He was... he looked around and saw the familiar locker room. He was back in Cerulean Gym. Did he wake up? He saw Misty standing in front of the TV, it was the Misty he knew and remembered. Her hair was in a bob like how she had it now and those wide hips he loved were very familiar. Yes, he was back to reality. Maybe he just fell asleep in the locker room.

"Misty!" He called as he started to walk up to her. But she never answered him, in fact, he wasn't here at all judging from what was on TV. He paled as he realized she was watching him. He looking like he was battling in some tournament, one that he vaguely remembered was recent.

"Come on Ash. You got this, remember what I told you about using your head." She whispered to herself. She was a good coach and gave him a lot of good advice over the years. He hated to admit it, but he always needed her advice.

"You talking to me babe?" A male voice said from behind one of the lockers. Misty never answered and kept her gaze on the screen. Whoever this man was walked right up to her completely naked with only a towel around his waist. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes with a body that could send any woman into a fantasy but Misty didn't seem to be fazed. She only kept her eyes on Ash. He felt butterflies in his belly realizing that this was another memory and this memory was about him.

The man kissed Misty on the neck which sent jolts of jealousy through Ash. He no longer liked this guy, just who the hell was he?

"Baby?" She never answered him. He narrowed his eyes knowing competing with the Pokémon Master was a lost cause. "Forget it Misty." He said darkly and left the locker room.

Did Misty just choose to stay focused on Ash instead of pay attention to her man, lover?

"I wish I could be there again." It was so quiet he almost didn't hear it. But they were her words, and those seven words sent chills of excitement through his whole soul.

The TV changed and he was no longer on. She sighed and turned the TV off and slowly walked out of the locker room. He tried to follow but his vision blurred once more into a wave of color and flashes of noise.

Now he was in a hotel room over looking the city night life, he didn't recognize the city but if he had to guess, Celadon City? Misty was doing her make up in the mirror. She was applying a deep red lipstick on. She wore a skin tight black dress that went to mid thigh with a pair of red heels that blew his mind away. His eyes widened as he saw Pikachu on her bed.

"Pikachu?" he called but the mouse Pokémon didn't hear him, his only focus was on the red head. But if Pikachu was here then, where was he? Was he dead? No, this Misty was younger, her hair was longer and wavy and her body wasn't as curvy as it currently is. This Misty looked like she did when she was around seventeen.

"Tonight's the night Pikachu," She said to the yellow Pokémon, "This is the night that I'm going to do it. I'll have a few drinks then I'm going to kiss him at midnight." She giggled at Pikachu's ears twitching, "And if all goes well I'll tell him how I feel."

Him? Kiss? Midnight? Was she talking about him? He felt hot under his collar. No it wasn't him, he would have remembered a kiss from Misty.

She grabbed her purse and walked out of the room with Pikachu right along her feet. She reached the conference hall where the party was being held. Now he remembered! It was a giant New Year's party they had organized for all of their friends and family to meet up. It was New Years eve when he was fifteen. It was a great night but Misty never showed up that night. He was really looking towards seeing her. He was so disappointed when she never arrived. Some say they saw her but he didn't believe that. From the looks of it, she really was there she just didn't stop to say hi. Why?

She reached the party and Pikachu ran off to find his master. The music was blaring and the party was really something, everyone was having such a great time catching up on all the stories they missed from being apart for so long.

Ash watched as Misty stepped behind a door and peaked inside. Why wouldn't she just go in? He looked over her shoulder and realized what she was looking at. Himself and Dawn. They were talking at the corner of the room away from the crowd but close to the door where Misty was. For some reason she didn't want to go in and say hello.

Ash turned red remembering this moment. Any second now... there!

Dawn had leant over and placed a rather long kiss straight on his lips. He had been too surprised to react but he remembered breaking the kiss and frowning at her.

He looked over at Misty who saw everything except him break the kiss and frown at Dawn. She was leaning against the door hand over her chest breathing heavily, brows furrowed. Tears welled in her eyes as she bit her lip.

So she was talking about him after all, judging from her horrified reaction. The hot butterflies came back but they quickly dissipated when he saw her run off down the hallway tears streaming down her cheeks.

But... he didn't kiss Dawn. She kissed him, and he didn't like it. It felt, awkward, like kissing a sister. He would much rather kiss Misty. Wait... he did?

And the memory faded once again into a tunnel of blasting lights.

**Author's Note- I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm trying my best to pump these chapters out so the suspense won't be too bad haha. I'll get started on the next chapter first thing in the morning! **

****  
**** 


	5. Broken Reality

**Straight to the Heart **

**Chapter - Broken Reality**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Pokémon. Also I do not own Cosmonaut by The Bootleggers.**

**Author's Note - Thank you to Juliastes for reviewing. Yes Ash does need to get in gear and figure it out! But we wouldn't love him if he wasn't clueless haha!**  
**Thank you to Pokeshipper, and Sakurablossom729 once again for reviewing :)**

**This chapter is going to be short but well worth it I promise! **

The light piano chimes brought Ash back to consciousness from the familiarity of the tune. The hallway he was in was familiar too, considering he was dreaming up memories of Misty's he wasn't surprised but still cautious. He didn't want to witness anymore tragedy. Not that he didn't care or was insensitive it was just that if Misty wanted him to know her personal life she would have told him. Over the years they were friends she told him many things but never how her parents died or when, just that they died in an accident. These memories were very personal and he felt like he was intruding. He really didn't have a choice, he just woke up in her memory, so why did he still feel like this was not the case?

He looked up as he heard voices down the hallway getting closer. It was his mother, Professor Oak, Brock, and Misty walking up to a banquet hall with mellow piano music playing as background music. They were all dressed so elegantly, his mother Delia, wore a dark blue diamond shaped neckline floor length dress. Her red brown hair was let down in ringlets and she couldn't have been more stunning if she tried. Professor Oak walked alongside her in a handsome black suit and tie looking as professional as usual. Brock also wore a black suit and tie with Misty right alongside him. She wore a form fitting violet dress that was also floor length. The princess cut showed off her perfectly pale shoulders and neck. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun which had to take a lot of time and concentration to keep every strand from falling considering the length.

He remembered this night very well. It wasn't too long ago, maybe a year or two ago. The city of Saffron was throwing a charity banquet in his honor for his recognition in the part of rescuing over one hundred abused Pokémon used for slave work in digging up a mine for gathering up gems, stones, rubies, diamonds, and gold. The site was illegal and Ash just happened to stumble upon it and of course attacked the intruders sending them on their way and abandoning the poor neglected, tired, and malnourished Pokémon. Every single one was beaten to the point that they had to be rehabilitated into trusting humans again. It was a long journey but with constant care and a vigilant eye from Ash and the team of Pokémon doctors and nurses they were able to get all of the Pokémon rehabilitated and most of them already got new homes. The Charity tonight was to celebrate Ash's victory but also try to find homes for the remaining Pokémon. That part was Ash's idea. He had said that there was no way he was going to accept an award unless all the Pokémon were going to be given good homes.

It was also one night he wouldn't forget because of this night he got to dance with Misty. She was absolutely stunning and as much as he kept feeling like there was something more he wanted out of the night he felt completely content. Misty on the other hand was on edge by the end of the night. She kept giving him short answers to everything he said. He summed it up to just women being women.

The four of them were within ear shot and since this was a memory he took advantage and listened in.

"So he asked you to dance with him?" His mother had asked Misty. She was talking about him, Ash. He was told before the start of the banquet that he had to dance with a young lady to start the charity off. But Ash immediately froze like a Slowpoke and panicked. But what better way to calm his nerves then to ask a dear friend to help him in this embarrassing moment then to make them join you? So he had asked Misty to be his dance partner.

Misty nodded, her cheeks reddening slightly, "He called me a few nights ago asking. He said he didn't want to be the only dork on the dance floor." She snorted.

Brock laughed and shook his head.

"That boy will be the suspenseful death of us all." Professor Oak said smirking.

"Oh dear... I think you are right. So he didn't specifically say he wanted you to be his date? Just that he wanted to dance because he didn't want to look like a fool?" Delia seemed flustered and frustrated. Was she mad at him? He didn't get it, why was it so important for him to ask Misty to be his date? He asked her to dance with him and that was hard enough. He figured they'd all get the idea that he did in fact ask Misty to be his date. Women were so complicated. His mom was constantly hounding him about when he was going to find a nice woman.

"What about your sweet friend Misty dear?" She'd asked after every argument.

"Mom, she's been in your household more times then I can count, and you still talk about her as if you only met her once." He said tersely. "And we don't see each other like that." He'd say every time.

Of course he didn't know what Misty thought about him but he was afraid of what testing the boundaries would do to their friendship so he never acted on them.

The four of them walked into the banquet hall and found their table at the front of the hall, took their seats and ordered drinks, patiently waiting for Ash to show up.

He remembered that moment too, he was held up by the charity committee members constantly hounding him of this and that. but what was important was that before the banquet even started they found homes for the remaining Pokémon. That filled his heart with joy. It was extremely hard seeing all of those once lively and joyful Pokémon terrified and beaten down. Their once trusting souls were then closed off and guarded. For many months they only trusted Ash and not the actual care takers that cared for them and treated them back to health. His blood boiled at knowing the monsters that did this to them were still out there. The police have yet to catch them but they assured Ash that they would.

He lingered around the table with the people closest in his life. Many of the people he has met over his years of travels were here tonight, especially old traveling companions as well.

"Misty I heard you took in four of the Pokémon?" Brock asked. Ash turned around to look at the red head, he didn't know that.

Misty nodded as she sipped her ginger ale. "I figure with how much work and passion Ash put into this project I'd put effort into it also. I took in the four water Pokémon that they were having trouble finding homes for. They are all Tentacools and you know those can be hard to train so of course I'd give it my best! What about you Brock? I heard you took in a Roggenrola?"

Brock folded his arms over his chest and nodded, "I had the same thought as you Misty, I wasn't about to let his hard work go unnoticed."

"You two are just amazing friends!" Delia gushed while Professor Oak agreed sipping his wine.

Ash had to agree. He's met many unique people but nobody compared to his two best friends.

"Hey you guys!" He heard himself and it was still weird to see and witness. He made his rounds hugging his mother and Misty, while Brock and Professor Oak got the half handshake/hug clap on the back. He took his seat and the night began with laughs, drinks, and congratulations.

"My baby boy is all grown up!" Delia cried blotting her eyes with a napkin.

"There, there Delia." Samuel patted Delia's arm which back then Ash didn't notice but tonight he did, was there something between those two? He had to guess for years but there wasn't really anything that really popped out.

He wouldn't mind at all if something were to happen between the two of them. In fact he'd prefer it. His mother was lonely and always at his lab or he was there having tea at her house keeping her company. He already viewed the older professor as a father figure so it wouldn't be such a shock for him.

"Mom, we talked about this, no more calling me your baby boy, and reminding me to change my underwear every day in public." Ash grumbled as everyone laughed.

Ash shook his head, his mother would never learn. He turned his gaze to Misty who had her eyes focused on her glass. She seemed worried, bothered? Girls were complicated to figure out. He couldn't hear her thoughts and he really wished he could at this moment. He stepped closer to her and reached out to her, maybe if he just touched her ...

The minute his fingers phased through her temple he got a flood of emotions. Anxiety, fear, depression and excitement. Although he couldn't hear her thoughts he finally understood what she was feeling. She wanted him to notice her, every single time she dressed her best and his gaze never lingered. When he called her to ask if she would dance with him she thought this would be her chance, she'd buy the best dress she could find and this would be it. But he only had eyes for his dream. When they were children it was easy for her to disregard his lack of interest in her because of his focus and goal, not to mention his age. But when they started getting older and the opposite sex became a huge influence in their lives he still ignored her as a woman! It infuriated her, made her cry, caused her to become cold and distant and pursue other men in hopes to forget about Ash but it was always the same. He'd flash her a guilty smile for not talking to her as much as he should and she melted into his eyes and forgave every stupid thing he's ever done. It was time she admitted it, she was in love with Ash Ketchum.

If Ash wasn't an illusion he'd have chocked right then and there. Misty ... loved him? She was in love with him? Since they were children? Of course he liked looking at her, thinking about her and of course thoroughly enjoyed her company above everyone else but love? Did he love her?

"Please welcome Ash Ketchum and his beautiful dance partner Misty Waterflower in opening this Charity up with a dance! Ladies and gentlemen please, a round of applause, please!" The announcer broke his shocking revelation as he watched his younger self and Misty shyly walk to the center dance floor. Since nobody could see him he made his way up there to hear them talk just as the song Cosmonaut began to play. He already knew what they talked about, nothing important but it still gave him something to do as he thought about his red headed friend who just announced she was in love with him...

Sort of. He kind of forced her thoughts into his mind.

He watched as younger Ash placed his hands on her hips and began to take the lead. He remembered being so nervous he practiced for weeks for this stupid dance. He knew how much women loved dancing and the last thing he wanted to was look a fool in front of everyone especially with Misty in his arms.

"Ash Ketchum, who knew you could dance so well?"

Ash smiled and swung her around getting large whoops and cheers from the crowd, "Why miss Waterflower, you mean to tell me after all these years you don't know what a natural dancer I am?" Misty laughed and rolled her eyes, knowing what an accomplisher he is he must have stayed up all night practicing.

Ash bit his lip, he couldn't take this anymore! He wanted to wake up, he wanted to go home and tell Misty about this adventure and to tell her that ... he loved her? Did he? Did it matter? He wanted to go home and see her!

Suddenly that sharp pain was back in his temple but he fought it off, "No! I want to wake up! I want to see Misty!" and a vision of her screaming and falling to the floor, she wouldn't wake up the next morning, he carried her on his back to seek help, a woman helped him... enter her mind. He was seeing her memories because he WAS in her memories!

"Misty! Misty it's me Ash!" His head was throbbing and he felt as if his skull would split open from the pain but he didn't stop, he was remembering, he remembered everything, right down to the 'he could be trapped forever' part. Somehow he was able to push himself, his memory self out of the way and grab Misty's shoulders. Her eyes were shocked as she could suddenly see him but somehow she knew why he was here.

"Misty wake up! You have to wake up, we have to go home Misty. I need you!"

"Ash..." big tear drops flowed down her cheeks, "I can't... Somnidenti..."

"What?"

"I can't..." She was fading from his vision, it was just the two of them now, the whole memory faded into just the two of them. He held her as tight as he could. He was not going to loose her. He was not going to forget this time.

"Fight it Misty, fight it! Whatever it is you're stronger then it, FIGHT IT!" He was shouting at her now, desperate to save her and desperate to not loose her.

"Save me..." she whispered and faded into the darkness.

"Misty no! Damn it!" he cursed into the darkness, "Where is she?! Bring her back!" And he ran as fast as he could not knowing where he would end up and not knowing if there was something in his way or a hole, all he knew was that he wasn't going to loose her this time. He would find her, whatever he had to do he was going to find her and save Misty. He came this far in life not telling her what he really felt, he was a stupid fool for never noticing and acting on his heart. He was going to save her and wake her up, then together they would begin a new life together.

"Misty!" He shouted and burst through some sort of invisible wall and crumpled to the hard ground. He was no longer in a room of blackness but in some sort of cave with rocks, tunnels and rock formations. He stood up dusting himself off and ignoring the pain his hands and knees where he broke his fall. He was on the right path, he just needed to stay focused on Misty. He knew it sounded crazy, even when he thought about it he blushed at the ridiculousness of it all but he swore he could hear her heart beating. With every step he took it either got louder or softer, and the closer he got he felt warmth.

He took a tunnel and her heart beats were the loudest in here so he ran as fast as he could once more through hoping and praying he'd find her. This was it, this was her soul center. She was here and together they'd wake up! There she was, he had finally found her, after all this time of forgetting why he was here she was here this whole time. Waiting for him.

She was in the center of the cave in a giant glowing bubble she was floating in the center fast asleep, her clothes and hair rippling around in the water? filled enclosure.

He ran up to her as fast as he could and grabbed the glowing enclosure but the minute he did a huge earthquake ripped through the cave destroying the exits with boulders and rocks. The seismic jerks ripped giant gaping fissures in the ground. He cursed as he realized Misty's bubble popped and she fell straight onto a fissure crack on her arm with a sickening crunch and began sliding down the slope leading into the dark abyss of nothing.

Ash jumped as hard as his legs would push him and crashed to the ground taking hold of Misty's good hand in his and using his other hand to grab hold of a rock ledge, "Hold on!" He grunted holding onto her hand as tight as he could.

"You found me." She said simply. Her eyes were red from crying he knew from the pain in her arm but she had a brave face on. She knew it was too late. "Let me go..." she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her.

Ash shook his head, his whole body was screaming in pain from trying to hold her up, keeping her from falling into the darkness. "I'm not loosing you Misty, not this time."

Misty shook her head sobbing, "Please Ash, you have to! You can't save me! Not this time! This is goodbye!" Her fingers were slipping from his grasp and he knew she was right. This was goodbye, there was nothing he could do at this point now.

So he did the only thing he could do, he let go.

"Oh god..." He prayed and released his grasp.

Misty's eyes widened as she realized what had just happened, he let go.

And his arms were tight around her body as they fell together.

Both of them didn't know what was going to happen, they just knew that at least they were together. Lost forever but together.

**So? What do you guys think of this chapter?! I'm already anxious to get to the next chapter! Please review and let me now what you think! Your reviews make me write faster... haha!**

**** 


	6. Pewter City

**Straight to the Heart **

**Chapter 6 - Pewter City**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Pokémon**

Misty was shaking, she was cold and in horrible pain. but something soft and warm was against her and she knew everything was going to be okay. Ash was laying next to her, he had fallen into darkness with her. That heroic fool. She gasped in pain and apparently woke Ash up because he sat up quickly and smiled at her, "Hey" he said, as if nothing had just happened. As if they woke up from a nap. Of course he would. What could she say? What could he say? She knew everything that had happened, she saw him in all of her memories and there was not a single thing she could do or say. She was trapped in her own mind, helpless to save herself from the intrusions.

"Ow!" She frowned, her arm was badly hurt. Ash frowned suddenly remembering that awful crack sound as she fell. He took her wrist in his hand. After pocking and prodding her arm and listening to her gasps he finally told her relax and lay down. She frowned but did as she was told. Once she laid down Ash moved above her arm and bent it at the elbow at a 90 degree angle. "Keep still Misty, this is going to hurt for a few minutes." And slowly but surely as he moved her arm upwards she felt the pain crashing back to her, she tried not to cry out but it hurt. She felt a pop in her shoulder and immediately the pressure that was building was starting to release. Ash took off his vest and ripped it up to make a sling type cloth. Carefully he blotted the blood up and slipped her arm into the sling, dream version or not, she wouldn't be using this arm for awhile.

"You popped your shoulder out of its socket. The scrapes will be fine once we get some ointment on them but at least nothing is broken." He told her and helped her sit up.

When he was done he looked around and sighed, hand on his knee. They just sat in the dirt not knowing what to say. They were in some sort of desecrated forest, dead and rotten. It looked like the forest from The Snow White Disney film. The air was chilly and smelt of rotting wood. A few trails led in different paths but it was pitch black out so there was no way to tell which way was the best option to go.

"How did you learn to do that?" She asked moving her shoulder and wincing at the pain but nothing like before.

"When you're doing strenuous training out in the middle of nowhere with strong Pokémon sometimes a weak human can get injured. I've popped my shoulder out so many times." They both stayed quiet for a few minutes just letting everything that had happened to them sink in.

"Ash..."Misty started. How could he be so stupid as to fall in with her? She would be fine, trying to figure her own way out of her memories but ... could he?

"I know Misty, what's done is done but I wasn't going to fail you." As if reading her mind on what she was going to say, "We're still here and we are still conscious, that has to mean for something right? We'll figure this out and wake up together." Ash smiled that charming smile he always had.

She shook her head in embarrassment, he knew how she felt about him now. She looked down, she couldn't think about that right now, what was important is getting them the hell out of her consciousness. Ash stood up and took her good hand to help her up. "I guess we'll start through these paths, wherever that is." He said looking around at the rotted forest. Either way they looked the paths were creepy.

"Ash, I've seen what it is... I think it's a Pokémon."

"That trapped you here?" He asked leading the way towards a not so dark path.

She nodded, "Yes it's name is Somnidenti. It ... I think it's a psychic Pokémon because I can almost hear its thoughts without it talking. It wants my soul, I guess it eats dreams until there's no conscious memory left."

"And just a shell is left..." He was remembering what Nenet had told him, that her soul was being devoured and if he didn't wake her up she would just be a shell. An evil presence had a hold on her. Had she lost memory? Were they both loosing memories?

"I haven't lost any memories, I think you kept Somnidenti from doing what it sought out to do." She was getting good at reading his facial expressions. For now she thought.

"Misty..." He stopped in his tracks causing her to bump into his back, "Does that sign say Pewter City?"

She looked over his shoulder and sure enough, a crooked sign that was hanging off of the post read Pewter City. "That way then." She agreed. At least it was a place they knew.

It was a quiet walk, an awkward walk. Both of them kept quiet and thought to themselves silently. Misty felt guilt consuming her and Ash was just focused on the task at hand. His goal was to protect her and how could he do that if he didn't know what he was up against?

Everything was so messed up, why was this happening to her? And why did Ash have to get involved? What was he thinking now that he knew how she felt about him? Was he embarrassed because he didn't want to return her feelings?

"Ash... about my memories..." She started getting hot under her shirt already.

"Misty, do you see what I see?" He cut her off stopping in the middle of the walkway.

The red head looked up and saw... a door in the middle of the forest. "If by a mysterious door then ... yes I do."

Ash turned around and looked at her confused and went on ahead motioning for her to stay put. He walked all the around the door only to come back even more confused. Only bad things can happen from a door in the middle of nowhere. Voodoo, evil magic bad things.

"Let's go through." He said quietly as he pulled the brass handle. Misty held her breath as Ash pulled the door open. The minute he did they both gasped in shock at the sight, a vast dance hall. The door behind them was no longer leading to a decrepit forest but a hallway with a window looking out to the ocean?

In front of them was a huge party in a giant cruise ship. The domed glass windows were proof of that since all they could see was the night sky and endless darkness of ocean. It was decorated in gold and black with a Happy New Year banner over the center. The strangest part was the live band playing on stage and the rowdy crowd dancing away to the swing music. It was something they've only seen in movies. Every one was dressed in 1920's dresses dancing their hearts away.

"Ash!" Misty cried looking down at herself, through the window next to them. Her red hair was finger waved in a bun with a head band equipped with a feather. Her red dress was short but with long beaded tassels and matching red heels. Ash's usually unruly hair was brushed back with layers of grease. His black and white tux made him look even taller.

"I don't think we're in Pewter City anymore." He joked.

"Ash this is weird... I think we're really in the 1920's."

"That's not possible... you weren't even born in the 1920's. Wait were you? Are you really a 100 year old woman? God damn woman you're smoking!" He joked which earned him a smack with her good arm.

"Whatever this is, this is not my memory."

"I think this ... Pokémon is trying to confuse us. It's going to try everything it can to distract us while it deals with your memories." He said seriously walking through the happy dancing people with Misty close behind him. "Well it's wrong." He looked towards a tall beautiful dark haired cocktail waitress in the eye and smacked her drink tray out of her hands. "Sir!" She cried as people stopped dancing and stared at the disturbance as to why the band stopped playing. Everyone was looking at Ash in disgust and anger. "We want to go home!" He shouted.

Misty almost felt as if this wasn't just make believe by how the waitress was just as shocked as she was, "Sir please calm down or I will have to call security."

Misty was about to ask him to settle down but a huge jolt sent everyone tumbling. some kept their balance but most tumbled to the floor. The lights flickered and glasses of champagne flew to the floor. "What the hell was that?" Misty asked from the floor.

The dark haired cocktail waitress had fear written all over her porcelain features. "A storm..." She was right, Misty looked up from her spot on the ground and up at the giant domed glass ceiling and windows. A huge storm was raging outside. waves crashed on the glass so hard it was a wonder the ship was still holding together.

Ash stooped low to help both girls up and looked at what they were talking about. People started to scream in fear and panicked over their lives. Staff was shouting over the madness for everyone to remain calm and to stay put. But nobody was listening and resorted to screaming and shoving guests as they tried to make their escape. To where Ash didn't know... it was pointless to escape a ship. Another wave sent more people flying but most were prepared and held tight to the tables. One woman slipped on her dress and fell to the floor on top of broken champagne glasses. She cried in harsh shrills from the glass stabbing her in the side. Only a few people tended to her as most were still panicking. The waves were crashing harder against the not invincible glass pane.

"Grab a life jacket." The waitress whispered as she turned and ran.

"Ash what do we do?" Misty cried starting to feel panic rise within her chest. This was terrifying, dream or not this was a nightmare! Another wave crashed against the glass and the real terror began when the glass cracked. People were screaming at the top of their lungs not knowing what to do and Misty felt like joining them but Ash stood his ground. His jaw was set in determination and he was staring at the glass as if daring it to break. It wasn't until she held onto his arm tightly that broke him out of his brave stance. He looked over at the terrified look in her eyes and he shook his head grabbing her shoulders.

"You have to fight your fear Misty. I know this is terrifying but I'm here with you. You need to believe that we will survive this. This is just a dream, we can't be hurt here. That glass is going to break but we will still be here. I will be here." He said it so confidently, as if he was going to win another Pokémon match. Even as he spoke freezing water pooled at their feet making her shiver, from cold or fear she didn't know. "Look at me," He said pulling her chin up towards his eyes. She heard the glass shatter and the terrified screams of people knowing this was the end, they were going to die and all they could do was scream but she didn't look, she just kept her eyes on Ash as the world washed away. The water pressure was making it hard for them to stand but somehow Ash held them steady. This was it, the water was going to wash them up.

"Misty trust me." He whispered holding her tight. She nodded and closed her eyes blocking out the screams and cries for help and freezing water now up to her waist and just focused on Ash's hands on her shoulders. This was not real, they were going to be okay, this was just a nightmare.

She scrunched her face tighter feeling another wave hit crashing into what remained of the glass and fully caved in. This is it, the nightmare wasn't ending and the water was wiping terrified people away to their deaths.

"Misty trust me!" Ash shouted shaking her out of her panic. She opened her eyes and the ship sinking, glass caving in, people screaming in terror, preparing for their deaths scene was gone. Instead they were left standing how the were on the ship, standing face to face with Ash's hands tight around her shoulders. He released his grip and gave her a tense nod. "Told you to trust me." He sounded relieved more then smug.

She stepped away from him and breathed in the fresh salty air. As the screams of terrified people washed away she could literally hear the ocean waves crash. The scenery began to unravel revealing a vast beach and a bright sunshine. Much like the beach she used to visit with her parents and sisters when she was very young. It was this very place that her father caught a Starymie for her long ago. She missed the days when they were a family. He always was the glue to the family, always stopping the fighting between her sisters and herself and reminding each other what it meant to be a family. He was everything to Misty and now she had nobody. Her sisters were never there for her and became worse when their parents died. Daisy tried to hold them together but in the end she was still a child herself. It was why she ran away to start her own journey. She couldn't handle the constant teasing of her sisters and a reminder that her father was never coming back to intervene. She needed out of that house and her beloved gym. That was when her life changed for the better and she met Ash. He changed her life in so many ways, how could she not fall for a dumb lug like him? She smiled remembering so many good memories with him and looked at him. He was also looking out at the ocean just thinking.

"This is the beach my parents used to take us to." She said breaking him out of his concentration.

He looked at her in surprise, she never spoke about her parents. He didn't say anything in case he made her forget her train of thought.

She sat down on the beach with Ash following her lead, still not speaking. "My sisters are just like my mother, always looking their best and never cared to get their hands dirty. My dad used to always tell me how much alike I was to him, whenever my sisters would pick on me he'd just remind me that they loved me, they just didn't show it. I just never knew what to do to make them like me."

"I think you know the answer to that Misty." He was picking at sea shells and chucking them into the ocean.

"What do you mean?" She asked. since when did he become philosophical.

"You'll never be like them which is why you four will always butt heads. It's just life. Your dad may have been the glue to the family but you choose to hold onto that grief and use it against your sisters. I can even see how much they love you Misty, they pick on you because that's what family does. In the end they'll never let you down and I know you love your sisters just as much as they love you. I see it."

She frowned, at first she was angry, how could he even think he knows more then she does about her own family when he doesn't even have siblings. But he was right... she was holding a grudge against her sisters. Somehow after the death of her parents she wanted them to all get along but life just didn't work that way. She raised her eyebrow as she saw four little girls playing in the sand attempting to build a sand castle. It wasn't going very well due to the constant fighting. In fact she had a very good reason to believe that those four little girls were herself and her sisters. She looked at Ash to see if he saw them, he did.

It took child Daisy to talk them all into finally finishing the castle together without fighting. Misty smiled, this was just like Daisy, she always wanted her sisters to get along but just like a sister she had to tease also.

"You're right Ash," Ash looked up in confusion at her, "It was me holding our relationship back. I wanted so bad for our parents to be back that I couldn't see what damage I was doing to ourselves. They were just being sisters and I had so much anger and hurt from the loss of our parents that I took It out on them, like it was their fault." She chuckled, "I can't believe it took you, Mr. Clueless to show me that I need to accept my sisters as they are and love them as they are."

"Nobody is born to know all of the answers Misty, we just learn from others and our mistakes and lessons."

"Hey!" She didn't know if it was always there or if it just popped up but a small beach side shack was just to the right of them. Ash noticed it too and stood up dusting the sand from his pants. He helped Misty up careful not to disrupt her injured arm and together they made their way over to the secluded beach shack.

**Oooookay! It's been awhile since I updated, work has been seriously busy lately and I'm getting ready for a two week vacation so they sure are working me up until then haha! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**** 


End file.
